


The Other Kind of Help

by junio



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cliche, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, HuCow Hank, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, yeah you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junio/pseuds/junio
Summary: You happen to stumble in a creature that needs for your help.Maybe is not the kind of help you thought at first.





	The Other Kind of Help

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some of the CowHank Twitter art that's been going around. [x](https://twitter.com/nandeeff/status/1032312018911383552?s=19), [x](https://twitter.com/Tsunako_SOP/status/1036543908954525701?s=19)

You have been tired as off to lately. Activities in the daily that left you exhausted at the end of the day just to be repeated again and again. So when a friend offered you to come along with her and her family over to their house in the countryside for the weekend, you gracefully packed your bag.

Your feet move against the dirt road, the forest surrounding you. You had escaped once again being in the foreign house and now you enjoyed the silence while you were walking mindlessly in a place you didn't know and didn't seem to mind. Your phone buzzed, and you looked it was your friend telling you not to go too far, and you shook your head while you silenced it and put it back into your jeans.

That's when a loud noise ripped through the air that made you stop in your tracks.

_Was that a bell?_

More specifically a bell that cattle used. You furrowed your eyebrows, the sudden battle of continuing your way and your curiosity. You were about to ignore it when you heard a growl, and then signs of struggle coming from your left, further into the forest, and suddenly your shoes were moving to find what was the noise causing it. You followed, hands touching the trunks of the trees as support as you enter the forest. The noises grew closer and louder. You were close enough that you could identify what were huffs. There was a man there.

Well, at least what appears to be some kind of man.

He wore human clothes over a muscular build that made the shirt he was wearing tight in the front and over his arms. Him standing, jeans stained with the dirt below him. He was tied up, arms and part of his lower torso in a brown leather rope that tightly held him over two separate wooden posts. Him struggling on the ropes, and now you knew the growls came from the creature trying to escape from their hold.

Then you noticed the ears, tail, and horns in him.

“Wh-” You choked, surprised by the sight.

The sound of your voice made him look, and that's when you saw it.

The creature looked old, in his fifties or so, a giveaway by the way the face confronted by anger made the wrinkles more noticeable through long gray hair.

You gasped.

"Fucking great," He cursed under his breath, and you realized it could _talk_. “A Human is here.”

You stood there, dumbfounded, feet shifting as your mouth stuttered.

"Y-you are-"

“Part cow, yes, I'm aware of that,” His voice was deeper and smoother than you expected, your cheeks heating up as you tried to ignore the fact. “Now that you got your show, you can leave me alone.”

You knew it was probably rude of you to stare, but the creature in front was... _attractive_ , to say at least. The part that made him a creature, horns, and ears, intrigued you, and his eyes were the clearest shade of blue you had ever seen.

You snapped back when you saw strong arms pulling trying to break free; they gripped into his skin deeper.

"Are you okay?" You said, worry in your tone while ignoring his demand.

"Got caught in a fucking trap," He avoided looking at you as he talked. Maybe he was embarrassed by the fact, but you could tell it was something else. "How do you think I'm fucking doing?"

You bit your lip. You couldn't just _leave_ him here out in the wilderness. He must be hungry and thirsty, and you didn't know if another creature out here could hurt him now that he was completely defenseless. You didn't mind his grumpiness considering in what situation he was in.

"Let me try to help you-" You took a step, hands going to the ropes that held him.

His strong muscular arms were immobile as he tried to stop you just to fail miserably. He tried to scare you instead with a growl as he told you to stay away. An involuntary shiver went through you instead.

"I don't need your help." He snarked.

His ears moved again, the clipped number in it moving by the action. His cheeks were flushed, slightly chubby flesh hidden away by a gray beard that contrasted with his milky white skin.

In his neck where his beard ended, there was the bell you must have heard, in it a name engraved on the metal gold.

 _“Hank?”_   You said, his face looking at you once again in something softer. “Is that your name?”

“Yeah,” His eyes moved again to the dirt he was standing in. The color contrasted more with the shirt of the similar tone he was wearing.

You told him your name, even though you had the suspicion that he wouldn't remember it or cared. You got closer to him. His bigger stature and build looming over you.

Your cheeks flushed as you noted the clear bulge in the front of his jeans straining in it. You didn't know if he was aroused or if the size was normal for the creature. Something about it sent a tingling sensation to you, but you tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

Your hands continued now without protests- Indulging yourself a little and touching the muscles that were straining over his blue dress shirt. They were too tight over his skin, and it would seem the only way it would be to be cut off by something. Your body shifted a little closer; the sudden awareness of overwhelming heat coming from the creature as he shifted uncomfortably.

You stood on your tiptoes as your arms extended to where he had been held on; the leather passed through his arms, and you shifted again. For some unknown reason, Hank started breathing harder. You huffed frustratedly as you went much closer to him, ignoring the way your body touched his chest as you tried to untie him.

Your tiptoes gave off, one of your legs brushing accidentally in the front of the creature’s jeans.

“Sorry-” You said quickly, red starting to invade your face, but it stopped once you turned to him.

Hank was biting his lip; the white hair down his face as he breathed out. He seemed to be trembling.

“Just-” Hank mumbled in that low voice of his, head turning so you couldn't look at him. “Hurry up.”

You quickly whispered an agreement, your hands going again to the leather but this time not bothering to observe it. Instead, your eyes fixated on how the attractive old man shivered and closed his eyes. He suppressed a grown, his tail and ears giving away his desperation.

You paused for a moment before your leg brushed in the front of his jeans experimentally. This time longer. Moving your leg in motions as you felt the denim against your pants, and the clear bulge that now you were certain had grown bigger.

Hank bit his lip at the action. Neck lightly threw back, a low hiss followed by a cursed as he was trembling in not grinding himself into your leg.

_An animal in heat._

You opened your mouth to the realization. You retrieved your leg. Your whole body off him and you heard what appeared a small whimper coming from him.

There was a moment. Two. Both of you silent as you looked at him and Hank finally watching you back with what you could only describe was shame.

“Are you-” You searched a world that made sense, lips moving, and suddenly realizing Hank was watching them intently. _“-in heat?”_

“You could say that,” He shifted awkwardly on his feet. “I was going to- _resolve my problem_ before I got caught here.”

“Don't you have some- _kind of partner?”_

What had your life become to ask questions like this?

“No. I haven't had a mate in years.”

You nodded in sympathy as you understood full well what he meant in not having someone else in a long time. You agreed that whatever standards half-cow creatures seemed to have from the man standing in front of you must be wrong.

“You should go-” He grew nervously by the minute, another pant, but he looked as if the words weren't what he really wanted to say. “I let out pheromones while in heat. I don't want to make you do something that you'll regret later.”

His chest was moving faster as he desperately tried his best to get you away from him.

You moved closer instead.

“What if I want to stay?”

His eyes were impossibly wide. The blue watching as he swallowed again in shock.

“Why would a young beautiful creature like you would want-”

You moved closer, this time your fingers dared to touch a strand of his long hair and tuck it behind his ear.

“I want to.”

His lips are unbelievable wet. Softness in it as the kiss deepened and foreign saliva invades your mouth. It's needy, feeling his beard scrap your skin and your fingers go through his long gray hair and gripping his scalp, holding him in place. Knowing he wants to do the same to you but can't. It isn't soon that he is biting your lower lip, growling when he tastes the blood he has caused.

You have to pull off, your lips sore. You see Hank breathing harshly, licking his, watching you as he swallows.

“Are you sure you can handle me?” The creature pants as his last warning to you. Eyebrows softly furrowed and blues that watch you worried over the highlighted wrinkles surrounding his eyes.

The ropes holding him are tight so you aren't in any danger, but you might wonder if he could be strong enough to break them off when he is lost in pleasure. Something about the thought of him losing that much control excited you.

“I'll try.” You said, this time a bit slowly as you go again into his mouth. Your chest pressing his, and you fingers trail his broad chest and stomach.

Your hands move into his long hair again, fingers going into the mess of gray, avoiding the small horns, and pulling it slightly to test his reaction. Hank growled, mouth moving into you as far as the ropes permitted him. Your nails burying into his scalp, pulling it and hearing him moan once again, deep voice coming from his throat that made you shiver.

You feel the dress shirt in your fingertips and he groaned once more. You start to unbutton the cloth of him. Still kissing him, Hank moving his neck forward he could just to get more of you.

His dress shirt is finally opened, and you paused to take a look at him. His skin is milky white, and a soft belly is over muscles you could tell in his youth were more noticeable. Gray, almost white chest hair covering him in the soft body. You swallowed hard.

“Tear the shirt off.” He said in a groan, his legs shifted again.

“But-”

“I want to feel you the most I can.” He licks his lips again and you obey him.

Your fingernails rip the fabric, blue cloth old enough, and it goes off his body and giving you the view of the broad chest and ribs. You could see that he was a bigger man even before having him semi-naked, and it's now more obvious by him towering over you. Intimidating despite you weren't the one who was tied up.

Clear blue eyes watching you.

You ran your hands in his soft skin, the touch almost burning and you notice the sweat that was running slowly down his forehead. Him only wearing pants and the image made your own more uncomfortable in your jeans.

As if something had invaded you. His smell was suddenly intoxicating, and you couldn't get enough of him.

You go in your knees.

Your palms ran through the stomach that was slightly tattooed and marked by scars, and your mouth went into it and only noticed when the salty taste of sweat invaded your tongue. Your fingers lingered at the small dimple at the bottom of his belly.

“You're getting off on this? Wow-” He laughed breathlessly, a small smile on his lips showing his teeth gap. “And I thought I was the only one desperate here.”

“Please,” You pleaded, flushed, suddenly aware what you were doing and nervousness started to invade your again.

Your fingers trembled as your hands went to his pants. The belt digging the muscular chubby stomach with help of jeans, as you started to undo the buttons while you shivered by the loud sound of Hank sighing in relief.

His jeans dropped down and he suddenly was only on his briefs.

_Fuck._

He wore underwear, for your demise and gratefulness. Boxers almost soaked completely by his precum and you knew that he had been here for a long time.

Your fingertips started to stroke the outline of his cock. The touch alone making Hank moan in a gruff voice as he breathed out for you to touch him more.

Your lips mouthed it through the boxers, sucking it, the head, trying to taste the saltiness better. You did, his boxers going down his thick thighs, and finally, his cock sprung free. The tip the deepest color of red that was dripping precum down his length. Hank was _so much_ bigger than average and you were sure the animalistic side had attributed his size.

“I don't- I don't think I can fit you in my mouth,” You confessed but that seemed to stroke Hank's ego more who silently encouraged you to touch him.

You stroked his cock experimentally, your two hands not being able to cover the entirety of the length. Your fingers stained already with the white fluid that was excessively leaking in the head.

Your lips went to it, flat tongue in the head that made Hank shiver throughout his body as he finally started to experience relief with the help of your tongue. Hank exhaled through his nose. Your mouth went further until it stopped, and you started moving your head in sloppy movements, up and down.

You moaned around it, along Hank groaned by the vibration sent to his cock. It must be the biggest thing you had ever had on your mouth, licking through the length of it, the white pubic hairs in the end bumping your nose as you tried to go past what your gag reflex permitted you to take.

 _"Fuck-"_ He cursed quietly, head going back in pleasure, eyes closed trying to gain some control of himself. “Take more of me baby, I know you can.”

You made a sound of protest, but you did as he told. Something about that deep voice he possessed calling you the pet name making you want to hear it again.

Your hands helped as you went down his length trying to relax before your gag reflex acting up. Hank groaning again. You licking your lips while you stroked him with your hands and feeling grow harder in your hold. You watched him as you tongue traced the vein that pops throughout his cock just to finish and suck the head again.

"I want to-" Hank stuttered, licking his lips, swallowing again as he tried to concentrate in formulate words. Muscular things are hidden away by flesh, shaking, as he forces himself not to thrust his hips. "-Touch you so fucking badly. I want to- "

Your hand moved to get a hold of his balls. Hank growled more, teeth biting his lip further still trying to keep quiet but you can see he hadn't had any kind of release in a long time. You feel them full and heavy underneath your hold.

"It's been a while," Hank said in a mix of embarrassment and pride. Pride in him being so full already and whatever was making you wish to take him on your mouth more and more. The scent he emits intoxicating and crawling into your skin. The wood holding him cracking. Every time you need to breathe from your nose for you not to choke, every time it invades you further.

Hank tries not to close his eyes, and you appreciate the gesture, as your mouth moves into him further. Mouthing his balls, feeling more clearly now the heavy weight that they carried now in your lips. Blue watch how your lips suck them loudly.

“I wish that I wasn't tied up so I could just fuck you. I want you so fucking bad, baby”

You closed your mouth, relaxing your throat and swallowing around him, telling what he wants to hear in just gesture. Telling him to fuck your throat while looking through eyelashes back to him, lips stretched as wide full. He complies.

"When I get off these, I'm going to fuck you, baby." Hank was completely lost in pleasure, his mouth, and words driven by the wet heat of your mouth. "I'm going to bury my cock into you until I fill you with my cum."

The animalistic side of him, the animal he was half part of him. Just wanting to take, and mark and _fuck._ The needy part of him that made him so desperately lose himself so quickly even if he tried to hold back.

_You want him, you want him to finish in your mouth. Milk him and swallow every drop of him._

You noted the wood holding him down cracked once again, some splinters forming in the surface. His hips thrusting in sloppy motions and you knew he was getting close, now him purposely gripping the ropes holding him as he lost further himself from your mouth surrounding him.

"Baby, baby, baby please, _don't stop-"_

His voice sounded _wrecked_. The desire of your mouth, lips, hands, and touch on his body. The husky tone now in chants of desperation as he breathed out your name in the pleasure you were bringing him.

_“I'm going to-”_

The ropes holding him were finally broken and the first instinct in being free was for his big hands to hold your head and bury himself in a deep final thrust. You tried your best to swallow his load but failing and pulling off just for ropes of hot cum being shot off to your face.

You stood silent for a moment, only hearing the harsh pants from both of you.

You looked to him, then down to his length.

“You're still hard.”

Hank breathed out, hand going through his sweaty hair as he looked at you through predatory blue hooded eyes before he spoke while starting to slowly stroke his cock.

“You still want to help me, baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can request more ideas for this series at my tumbler! [@hank-dbh](https://hank-dbh.tumblr.com/) Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
